Places (A Compilation of One Shots)
by Desani
Summary: "Places" is a compilation of Wade Barrett/Randy Orton one shots I have wrote. Instead of posting 835709357 one shots on here, I thought it would be easier to post them all in one place. WARNING: *M/M *SLASH *ALL of the one shots have rated M content.
1. Chapter 1

_Sup, guys! So Randy/Wade are one of my OTPs (I cant help it, there so hot together! WWE needs to bring back the rivalry!) _

_So, I had a whole bunch of ideas for this pair._

_Instead of having a gazillion one shots up at the same time, I thought it would be more helpful to put it in one compilation._

_So enjoy!_

_(Sorry, If there's any mistakes.)_

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own the WWE (I wouldnt be poor if I did), nor do I own anyone who works for or is affiliated with the WWE. I do not own Randy Orton or Wade Barrett (if I did, they would be tied up in my room.)

* * *

**I. THE SHOWERS:**

After Randy's well earned victory from his British rival, Wade Barrett, he went to take a well deserving shower.

He went into the usually full locker room, luckily tonight it was empty and Randy could take a relaxing shower in peace for once.

He took off his wrestling trunks and covered his hung region with one of the white towels the company provided on the shelf and headed to the shower area with a travel size bottle of soap.

He turned one of the knobs, adjusting the water to a perfect temperature between not cold but not scorching hot; just the right amount of warmth. His whole body shivered as his aching muscles were starting to unwind. He squirted the turquoise men's body wash into his hand, rubbing his hands together then spreading the soap all over his bronze body creating a white bubbly lather.

Little did Randy know that he wasnt exactly completely alone.

His competitor of the night was staring at him by the shower entrance. There stood Wade Barrett stroking his large, now hardened cock behind his white towel.

He hoped no one come would in and catch him. He didnt want to explain that behind the white towel he was imagining all the sick, twisted, illegal, wonderful things he wanted to The Viper. As the thoughts swam about in his head, a tiny moan escaped his lips; echoing off the walls of the empty space. Realizing what he's done, Wade poked his head slightly through the entrance to see if Randy heard him.

As he tried to get a good look of the Missouri man, he saw the Randy had turned around and that's when Wade saw Randy's long thick hard-on.

"Hello?"

Randy tried to cover himself, as if it was going to help. The Brit already saw Randy's God-given gift and he knew he would never forget it.

Wade had no choice but to move from his spot and walk in. With his now rosy cheeks, he covered up his own erection with his towel. As he continued to walk: he realized that the showers had no curtains, no boards, no boundaries, no covers at all. Just shower heads and knobs attached to a pale pink tiled wall.

Wade then noticed that Randy had his eyes closed, washing his chest and abs away from the shower head, putting his great hardened cock on full display.

"Hell, if Orton isn't shy about it, I won't be either. When in Rome..." He thought to himself as he set his towel and body wash aside.

The Brit has chosen the shower head that was next to Randy's, Randy didn't seem to mind until he heard the shower head running. He then opened his eyes and peeked at Wade through the corner of his eye, he licked his lips at the sight of the ex bare knuckle boxer's exquisite body.

Even though Randy has suppressed his feelings for the man right next to him for the longest time, he couldn't help his cock twitching at the beautiful sight. No one knows that Randy has fantasized about Wade numerous times. He couldn't help it, Wade is so sexy. His dark curly hair that he just wants to tangle his fingers in, his broad muscular body he just want to run his tongue over every dent and defined line, and Wade's 'I-Don't-Care' attitude that Randy liked so much; it made him different.

Randy tried to bury these feelings in the ring, he can't let a schoolgirl crush ruin his fighting. But every time Wade came out in with those wrestling shorts of his, showing off his "assets", he just wanted to wrestle Wade to the floor and give the audience a real show.

He turned around to rinse off his chest and stomach, in the corner of his eye, he could see Wade lathering up his emerald green shower gel. Randy then looked down for a second and saw that Wade's body wasn't the only thing broad. He wondered how his wrestling trunks could fit something so large.

Randy began to re-wash his shoulders, he was almost done showering but he wanted this shower to last as much as possible.

Wade starting to wash his chest and stomach, Randy watched as the water pushed the foam down to Wade's scrotum, from there, they dropped off of Wade's plump balls. Randy licked his lips while looking over the path of the water. Wade could feel Randy's eyes on him, which made him hotter. He continued to wash himself, his hands traveling downwards, his fingers moving closer to his painfully hard cock.

As his soapy finger finally made it to his loans, slowly, Wade started to stroke his aching member with lather up hands.

Randy was astonished by the sight.

The Viper didnt know it, but his own hands were traveling down to his lower body, now stroking his member.

They were now jerking themselves off, in-tuned.

Staring at each other before Randy did something daring.

Randy crashed his lips onto Wade's.

Wade snapped.

Randy went to that special place.

As their lips were still locked, the kiss got more intense.

Their hands roamed each other's bodies. Randy's hands now at Wade's hips; and Wade's hands were on Randy's smooth round cheeks. _**(AN: and I aint talking about the cheeks on his face ;3)**_

As they were now exploring their bodies and mouths, Randy took Wade's large member into his hand; stroking it. Wade's soft moans were muffled by Randy's lips, he then took The Viper's beautiful cock into his hand. Again, synchronized as before.  
With the Brit's other hand still on Randy's ass, he gave it a small spank which forced a sweet moan from Randy.

Wade smirked.

_"He likes it rough, eh?"_ Wade thought to himself.

He spread Randy's cheeks and teased the hole with a single fingertip.

"Wade..." Randy groaned.

Wade captured Randy's lips again, at the same time, The Brit squirted some soap from one of the small bottles. Wade lightly nibbled on Randy's bottom lip and inserted a single slick digit into Randy. The former Heavyweight Champion moaned at the feeling of having Wade inside him, and he wanted more.

Wade started to pump in and out of his rival. Randy growled and moaned at the feeling as he continued to stroke Wade's cock. Wade smirked at the beautiful Missouri man's reaction and added a second finger to stretch Randy out. Randy hissed in pain and bliss at the feeling of being filled. Wade attacked his neck with his lips to soothe Randy and started to thrust his fingers into the bronze man deep. Randy gasped loudly to the heavens, that's when Wade knew he had struck Randy's sweet spot.

"Ahh Wade!" The Viper breathed out.

Wade added one more digit, striking the bundle of pleasure a second time and pushing another throaty moan through Randy's lips.

Randy was stretched more than he's ever been stretched before.  
"Wade, please..."

Wade knew that Randy was now ready. He lifted Randy up and pinned him to the tiled wet shower wall and held on to Randy's tanned hips. He coated his cock with shower gel, then lined up his hips, pushing himself through Randy's tight heat.  
Randy whimpered at the feeling of being filled by Wade's large girth.  
Wade kissed his shoulders and chest to ease Randy's pain; his lips traveled up his neck, his lips, and now Randy's ear.  
"You alright, Love?"

Randy nodded. "Move."

Wade obliged and slowly started to thrust in and out the Missouri man.

Randy's hisses and groans of pain melted into gasps and moans of pleasure.

_"Wade!"_

Wade loved hearing his name escape between The Viper's luscious parted lips, he thrust into Orton faster.

Randy was in heaven; so was Wade.

Their bodies were on fire but the cool water from the shower head kept them from burning up.

Wade was close and he knew Randy wasnt behind.

He tried a different angle and started to thrust into Randy hard. That same loud gasp and moan as before escaped Randy's lips and Wade knew what he just struck.

The former Nexus leader continued to strike that very same spot. He could feel Randy's close around him.

They were both panting, the air now leaving the room.

Wade stroke Randy's member fast as he thrusts into harder and faster. Randy chanted Wade's name in a frenzy of moans.  
Not a second later, that frenzy of moans turned into one big orgasm!

**"WAAAAAAAADDE!"**

Randy exploded all over Wade's hand and both their stomachs, quickly being washed away and spinning down the drain.

Wade's breath hitched as Randy's walls were completely tightened around him, he continued to thrust into him.  
Less than a few moments later, Wade came inside Randy.

They both tried to catch their breath, under the cold spray to cool down their burning bodies, holding onto each other to support their now weak legs.

* * *

_Next Chapter/One Shot/Place: Hotel Room_

Reviews are very welcomed.

Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing.

LOVE YOU GUYS! :3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

Wow bros, I got a lot of feedback on the first story. Thanks to all the people who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter.

So who's ready for a new one?

(Any mistakes, sorry as always.)

**WARNING: ***M/M sex *language *too much sexiness

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own any of the following: Wade Barrett, Randy Orton, WWE, anyone associated with the WWE. All I own is the plot and the computer, THATS IT._

* * *

**II. HOTEL ROOM:**

For the last 4 weeks, Randy has had these mysterious red roses appear in his locker at the end of his matches, he practically had a full bouquet now.

Randy was throwing away some of the roses simply because they were not ass fresh and lively as they were before. Randy kept the red flowers even though he still had no idea who were sending them to him. In the end, he thought it was just a sweet fandom thing.

Randy stretched out on the hotel bed, looking at the rose in his hand, careful not to damage it or to touch any of the thorns.

He then heard his phone went off, he checked the caller ID, seeing it was an unknown number.  
He tapped the green button anyway and held to his ear.

"Hello."

No response.

"Hello!"

Still no response.

"Anyone there?"

Then the line went dead.

Randy thought the random call was rather strange but figured it was only a wrong number.  
Randy put the rose aside in a little glass vase he bought and decided to watch TV for the rest of the night.

About 2 hours later, Randy was basically half asleep, he was startled by a sudden knock at the door. He checked the time on his cellphone: _1:47 am_

_Why would someone knock on his door this late?_

After putting on a shirt, he answered the door, seeing Wade standing on the other side looking as if he came back from a big date or maybe another movie premiere party.

"Barrett? What are you doing here?"

Wade only blushed. "Well, I got your number and hotel information from Cody..."

"You were the one who called earlier?"

Wade blushed more."Yes."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"I guess I got a little nervous."

The Viper lifted one of his eyebrows.

He never heard of or even seen Wade nervous.

They weren't exactly friends though, they were rivals in the ring; but outside the ring, they were only acquaintances.

"Do you want to come in?" Randy broke the awkward silence..

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

Wade sat down on Randy's bed since it was the only furniture in the room. Wade fidgeting in his place on the mattress, Randy never saw Wade like this, the former Corre leader was normally cool and laid-back. To see him so anxious was almost strange to Randy.

"Are you okay?"

Wade almost shook his his head, "sort of."

"What's wrong?

"Um... Randy, can I tell you something?" Wade was becoming more nervous after every word, he looked like he was going to explode.

"Of course..."

"Uh... Um... Umm..." Wade bit his lip, he was so extremely nervous. Then Wade did something that Randy wouldn't even bet 10 million dollars on if he knew what was coming.

Wade's lips were on his.

He had to admit, the kiss was incredible.

It was sweet and tender yet heated at the same time

He had no idea Wade had these feelings for him.

Wade tried to pull away but Randy pulled him in more, deepening the kiss.

He pushed Wade down to the bed, straddling him, he kissed up and down muscular neck till his lips were next to the Brit's ear.

"I had no idea," Randy smirked.

Wade blushed,"I've had this infatuation with you for a long time. I got this idea to give you flowers and after a dozen, (AN: 12 [just in case someone didn't know that]) I was going to get the courage to finally tell you and that's what happened..."  
Wade released an awkward chuckle.

Randy kissed the tip of the ex bare knuckle fighter's nose.

"Thank you for the roses."

Wade blushed and The Viper captured his lips.

This kiss wasn't a kiss of gratitude, nor was it like the kiss they had before; it was a kiss of passion and want.

Randy pushed Wade down to the bed, while doing so, the Viper bit the other man's lip; suckling on the sensitive soft skin, his cheeks and chin tickled by Wade's beard.

Their lips divided as they gasped for air.

Randy slowly unbuttoned Wade's Burgundy shirt. He kissed Wade's huge chest and gently bit both his nipples, then swirled his tongue around them. He suckled on them which made Wade gasp and moan out loud.

He continued to kiss his way down as each inch of skin was revealed. He ripped off shirt from Wade's big shoulders. The Viper lightly dragged his nails down Wade's sides and finally got to Wade's pants.

Randy undid Wade's black jeans, kissing down the man's strong muscular legs before taking off the Brit's shoes. Randy looked over Wade's almost bare body in awe. He was so beautiful in only a pair of white socks and grey boxer-briefs.

The Viper captured his prey's lips again.

Their lips released when Randy was suddenly on his back.

Wade's lips moved to Randy's neck, suckling and gently biting the soft sensitive skin at the crook of The Viper's neck while his beard also tickled Randy's neck and chin. Wade's big hands wandered under the hem of Randy's tight shirt that made his muscles look so good. The 'RKO' shirt began to pull up Wade's hands continued their journey up to Randy's chest, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nipples. Randy's shirt was completely off now and Wade leaned down to take a hard nipple into his mouth.

Randy groaned loudly, Wade lightly nibbled on his nipple. The Brit then traveled to the second one, give it the same attention

He kissed his way down the St. Louis man's beautiful bronzed body.

He didnt stop when he was near Randy's dark denim jeans, no, he hooked his fingers under the fabric and quickly pulled them off of Randy's exquisite legs, leaving Randy in only a pair of black socks and navy blue boxers. But the boxers were completely off also, and Randy growled loudly when he felt Wade lick the head of his achingly hard cock.

Wade licked the head a few more times, and started licking down and up the length of the massive member.

Randy moaned as Wade took him into his mouth and started to bob his head slowly up and down the length. The former WWE champion's eyes rolled back.

Wade's pace picked up and massages the plump orbs below his chin, Randy had to stop Wade before his mouth would be full.

There was something else Randy had in mind that he wanted to fill.

Wade captured Randy's lips again. He licked the gorgeous man's bottom lip for more access, which Randy gladly granted.

Wade explored Randy's delicious mouth, Randy wrapped his tattooed arms around him. Wade felt his boxers being pulled down and he smirked into the kiss.

Randy then reached over to the hotel nightstand, opening the draw and blindly searching for a small bottle.

When he finally found the bottle he was looking for, Randy squirted some of the lube onto 2 fingers, Wade then felt something cool poke and trace his entrance.

He looked back and saw one of The Viper's tattooed arms around him.

Before Wade could even turn back around, Randy thrust into him causing Wade to moan out loud.  
Randy slowly slid the coated finger in then almost out of Wade, letting him adjust.  
As Wade opened up, Randy fastened his pace.

"Mmm.. Randy... Gawd yes!"

Wade began to moan in pleasure at the feeling of Randy inside him.

The Viper bit down on Wade's bottom lip as he added a second finger. In reaction, Wade cried out in ecstasy as his new lover pumped in and out of him quickly.

Randy then moved on to Wade's neck again, nipping and suckling at the area where his shoulder and the base of his neck meet.

"Oh! Randall, yes!"

Randy groaned at the way Wade verbally expressed his pleasure.  
He twisted his fingers and moved them in a "scissor" action to open Wade up even more.

"Randy, please..."

Wade wanted Randy so badly right now.

Randy knew Wade was now ready.

Randy flipped them over; The Viper now on top of his prey.

Squirt a bit more lube onto his cock, Randy lined himself up. Wade howled at the delectable invasion, feeling the man of his dreams fill him perfectly.

When all of him was inside Wade, Randy stopped to let his new lover adjust. He kissed the other side of Barrett's neck, planting small kisses from the edge of his beard to his shoulder. Wade was growing impatient.  
Not only were Randy's lips teasing his skin, but Randy still hasn't moved!

_"Oh he's going to be the death of me."_ Wade thought to himself.

Randy had no idea how much Wade wanted him right now.  
Wade started to thrust himself upwards to get some friction.

Randy noticed Wade's desperation, he smirked and began to very slowly thrust into him.  
Wade hollered.

Finally his precious Viper was moving in and out of him.

Randy's pace quickly increased and Wade's eyes rolled back. The pleasure was so good.

"Oh, Randall! Ahh! Yes!"

Wade tightened his grip on Randy's body as the hips of the man on top smashed against his hips.

Wade captured Randy's lips, and the other man started to thrust harder.  
Both their moans muffled.

Until Wade pulled away as a strong thrust from Randy made him yelp and growl.

"You okay?"

Randy was taken by surprise how Wade's little moans turned into a loud yelp in a second.

"OH YES! More than okay! Do it again!"

After what just happened to Wade he wanted more.

Randy angled his hips and started to thrust into Wade again, the results were the same yelp and growl as before.

The Viper continued to target and stimulate Wade's sweet spot.

"Ahhhh! Randy!"

The feeling inside The Brit's stomach was growing and filling up quickly.

Randy knew that Wade was close to the edge, he decided to fasten his thrusting.

The Legend Killer's pace made the feeling Wade's stomach swell.

Randy took Wade's member into his hand and strokes him, matching his rapid movements.

"Ahhhh! Randy! Randy! Ahhh! Randy, I-I'm c-com- Ahhhhhh! Randy!"

The Intercontinental Champion came right then and there.

4 pearly white strings coated his own stomach and his lover's hand.

Seeing Wade fall backwards over the edge caused him to fall too and he spilled himself inside his lover.

After awhile, they both gained back some air into their tired lungs.

Randy was the first to speak.

"Thanks for the flowers." He smiled at the former bare knuckle boxer, who was now blushing.

"You're welcome." He chuckled lightly.

* * *

_Next Place/Chapter/One Shot: Internet_

I have lots of ideas for that chapter, so I thought I use a little Democracy.

Next Chapter could be:

-Original Idea (that means my other ideas will be posted individually)

-Drabbles

-3 part chapter


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry it took so long to write the new chapter but school and all. Now that im on my summer off, i have more time to write.

So this chapter I made Wade and Randy into porn stars! *hand up high* who's proud of me? *looks around* no one? *lowers my hand* ok...

So... Um... Enjoy...

Please excuse any mistakes...

WARNING: *M/M sex *graphic scenes *Wade Barrett *Randy Orton

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything or anyone (I'm too poor to own a person). I do not own WWE, or Randy Orton, or Wade Barrett.**

* * *

**III. INTERNET**

_You're on a website for mature people only and you click on a video called "Hot Hunks in Action"._  
_You wait for the video to load and it finally starts._

In it was a man named Randy Orton, also known in the industry as "The Viper". He laid, spread on a hospital bed in a studio decorated to look like a hospital room.  
The hospital door opened and walked in a man named Stu Bennett, but in the industry, he was known as Wade Barrett. The British man was dressed in a pair of blue scrubs and a clipper board in his big hands.  
"Alright Mr. Orton, we will do one last routine check before your surgery."

Wade's English accent aroused Orton.

It's been a long time since he did a scene with such a hunk; twinks and whores are so boring.

He looked over at The Brit's huge arms that the scrubs left exposed- yum, can't wait to bite into those...

"Alright." Orton sat up, his legs now hanging over the edge of the hospital bed.

Of course, it wasn't going to be like an actual check up, there was hardly any equipment in the room- All there was: was a box of latex gloves, some popsicle sticks, and a fake stethoscope.

Barrett took a popsicle stick out of a cylinder container.

"Open up."

It wasn't a question, and there was no "please", it was a true stern command.

Orton can tell he was going to like Barrett a lot.

As the other man had his mouth wide open, Barrett placed the popsicle stick on The Viper's tongue, the stick deep in his mouth but Wade was careful not the go to deep and hit the back of his throat. The cameraman to a nice shot of Randy's open mouth with his steele blue looking up into the big lens. Wade bit his lip at the sight.

Wade carefully removed and disposed the piece of wood.

"Ok, very good Mr. Orton."

Barrett then rubbed Orton's arms and shoulders to test if he had any pain.

He started at the crook of bronzed man's neck- kneading the muscles tenderly. Moving slowly to the shoulders, grip getting rougher. Moving downwards to the arms, grip getting tighter.

It felt so good to touch The Viper.

Barrett was also tired of fucking dumb whores and weak twinks; it's been so long since he, himself, has been dominated.

"Well Mr. Orton, seems like you keep yourself in shape- very good shape." Barrett winked at his patient.

Orton only smirked in response.

"Can you take off your shirt for me, Mr. Orton?" Barrett said with his voice dripping with seduction.  
Randy happily obliged and pulled off his black V-neck, revealing his beautiful copper body and hard abs.  
As Barrett put the fake stethoscope in the middle of Orton's chest while his fingers brushed against his skin. Orton can feel Wade's fingers tweaking one of his nipples. "Very good- Very, very good." Wade's voice and eyes were so lust-filled. "Now, I'm going to need you to lie down and take off your pants."

Without a word, Orton followed his costar's commands. He laid spread on the bed with his pants down to his knees and a large noticeable lump in the front of his black boxer briefs.

Wade's fingers brushed against the thin cotton as he very slowly pulled down the fabric, looking into those predatory blue eyes for any protests- this was part of Barrett's role though.  
In his mind, he would have ripped off Randy's clothes already.  
The Viper didn't mind at all, but he had to play hesitation for his role. As Barrett continued to pull his boxer-briefs down to join his medium blue jeans, out popped his half-hardening member.

The taller man took the half-hard member into his hand, examining it as if he was searching for something- In reality, Wade was appraising the details of Randy's cock: how each vein pulsed, how the shade of red grew darker and angrier, how the head leaked of white hot droplets.

Wade began to stroke the almost rigid dick.

Randy was beginning to surrender to Barrett's addictive touch, he was so good.

Wade's mouth began to water, he wanted to taste The Viper so badly.  
Wade dove in.  
Almost taking all of Orton in a single swift movement.

Randy gently pushed Wade off his cock (resulting a soft pop as it slid out of Wade's mouth).

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm a,married man."

Wade looked into the other man's blue-grey eyes while he licked his lips and smirked.

"I know. I'm sorry, Mr. Orton. I just thought you were a very fit man and I couldn't help myself."

Still having a grip around Orton's dick, Wade licked the red head a few times, enticing Randy more as he could feel him pulsating in his hand.

He took the bulbous head into his mouth, Randy's character slowly giving in.  
"Mmm... Fuck..." Randy hissed between his teeth, the Brit now deep throating his cock again.  
"Please, th-this is- Ooohh..."  
Wade swirled his tongue around the leaking head, he liked the taste of it. Randy was loving it.

Randy placed his hand on top of the English man's head. He didn't want to seem to eager; therefore, his grip on the man's dark curls was light.

"Please... Don't- Ooohh... Stop..."

Wade took almost all of Randy into his mouth again, he almost gagged when the huge head hit the back of his throat.

"Ahh! Please... Don't. Stop."

Barrett began to bob his head up and and down Randy's length. Everytime he went down, Barrett took Randy deeper and deeper down his throat.

"Please. Don't. Stop."

Wade's character continued to ignore Randy's pleading role.

The Viper's "snake" was now hitting the back of Wade's throat.

"Mmm... Please, don't stop! DON'T STOP!"

Randy's grip of Barrett's curly dark hair tightened and became rough.

In one movement, Barrett had all of Orton in his hot mouth and slippery throat. Orton kept Barrett's head down for a good 5 seconds.  
Orton growled at the feeling of Barrett's throat and sweet gagging.  
He loosened his grip giving Barrett about 10 seconds of breath.

Tears were rolling down Wade's sore cheeks due to Randy's roughness.

Wade absolutely loved it; his inner masochist revealing itself.

Orton pulled him up to his level only to give him a sloppy rough kiss.

Randy could feel Wade's hands all over his chest and solid abdominal area. He licked Wade's bottom lip, granting entrance from his costar and whimpering as he felt Barrett tweak one of his nipples.

Their lips were no longer touching now.

Barrett's lips were now around Randy's other nipple- sucking hard.

"Mmm... Fuck!" Randy mewled when Barrett gently bit down on his erect nipple.

Fuck, he was losing control; his dominance.

Somehow, Wade found himself on his back.

His pastel green eyes met bold cerulean darkened by arousal.

Their lips met again.

The kiss was rougher than the one before. Their lips deliciously stung and Wade couldn't breathe but there was no way he would want to let go of Randy's divine lips.

But suddenly, those divine lips were gone and so was his scrubs.  
Randy was now placing small heated kisses on his stomach leading lower and lower. Wade's UK flag boxers were now gone, he saw Randy sling them- the useless fabric landing at a random place in the room.

Randy settled between Wade's thighs and took the thick member into his hands. Wade whimpered at the sudden feeling of Randy's hot moist mouth around his stiff aching cock.

The British man watched as Randy's talented tongue surrounded and swirled around his bulbous angry red tip.

Randy took the huge head into his anticipating mouth, making Wade's eyes roll back.

He slowly started to move his head up and down the length of The Brit. Wade groaned at the sweet suction. Every time Randy's head came down Wade's thick measurement, he took more inches.

As Randy brought up his rhythm, The English man's cock was practically now fucking his throat.

"Oh fuck, you're such a good cocksucker."

Barrett bucked his hips up to get even deeper down The Viper's throat.

The Viper showed his skills when he took all of the thick British hunk into his mouth and down his throat, barely gagging.

"Oh yes!" Wade hissed out.

Randy pulled away then licked away the thick streams of saliva that connected his own lips to Wade's cock.

He kissed Wade deeply and Barrett can taste himself upon the lips of his costar.

After they separated, Orton such his index and his middle finger into the English man's mouth, Wade instinctively sucked on them like a cock.

"That's right baby, get them nice and wet for me." Randy growled with his raspy voice while Barrett took both his fingers into his mouth.

The Viper roughly pulled his hand away, while the distance breaks the crystal strings, he rubs his two wet fingers against the hole.

"Mmmm!"

Gawd how Wade loved getting his hole teased before a good fucking.

The Viper's cock twitched at the noise, he loved it even sluts moaned so needy, so wanton.

He slips his fingers into Barrett.

Randy picked up his pace as he sees Wade lift his legs up to take Randy's fingers deeper.

"You want more babe?" Randy cooed.

Wade whimpered and nodded in response.

In result, Orton added another thick digit, and added to his pace- roughly fingering the British man at a moderately fast pace.

"Oh fuck yes!" Wade growled.

"Even more baby?"

The Viper slammed his fingers into Barrett as he asked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Barrett chanted in sudden pleasure.

Randy then added a fourth finger.

Wade hissed in pain and pleasure, Randy was stretching him greatly; pushing thought his boundaries.

Not even his former costar, Chris Jericho, had stretched him this far. (AN: Yes, I found a way to fit some Wade/Chris in here!)

After Randy had finally fit all 4 of his thick fingers into Wade, he continued with his fast rough speed.

"You like that you pretty little whore?"

"Ahh! Yes!" Wade growled between his teeth.

Randy twisted his fingers to stretch his beautiful foreign costar even more.

When his fingers twisted, Randy had hit Wade's sweet spot.

"Ahhh! Fuck me!"

Randy pulled away his fingers; leaving Barrett wanting more.

Randy crawled in between his long legs and spat in his hole. The Viper guided his hardened member into Wade's abused hole.  
Not even all the stretching in the world could have prepared Wade for Randy's incredibly sized cock. It was only half way in and Wade could feel it so deep inside of him.

"Mmm, Mr. Orton!"

In a split second, Randy snapped by hips and all the rest of length was inside him.

"Ahhh fuck!"

Barrett felt a slight deal of pace which was quickly replaced by bliss.

Randy started to slowly move his hips- moving in and out in a steady pace.

"Uhh fuck Mr. Orton." Wade groaned while he threw his head back into the pillow on top of the fake hospital bed.

Randy could see Barrett was enjoying the sensations that shot through, his beautiful body; he increased his speed.

"Ooohh Yes! Fuck me!"

Randy thrusts into Wade more, the sound of skin colliding with skin echoing through out the room. With that, were the small noises that escaped through Wade's luscious lips and grunts that escaped between Randy's teeth.

The American moved his hips more and Wade roared to the ceiling- Randy had his is spot again.

Orton had continued to hit his spot over and over again.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Fuck! Oooh Mr. Orton!"

Wade mewled with every powerful thrust. He was now stroking himself, a sigh that was about to cum.

Randy's nails were digging into Wade's hips as he was pounding into hook, his sensitive spot being beaten.

Not even a minute later, Barrett hollered out onto the staged room and white hot streams shot out of his cock, landing on to his stomach.

After Wade's aftershocks, Randy pulled out and started to stroke himself fast.

Wade was looking up at Randy, looking at how sexy his costar looked as he wanted- no, needed to cum.

Randy looked like he was about to burst onto a million pieces.  
But, Randy did explode- hot pearly strings landing on Wade's stomach with his cum.

Randy made sure he got out all that he could onto Wade's covered stomach and began licking up the mixture, tasting himself and Wade, he gave Wade sloppy tongue-filled kiss to give him a taste.

As they finished, they smile into the camera and the video ends.

_You press replay._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey bros, next chapter is up.

This chapter is about the time Randy and Wade had that no disqualification match on Smackdown a few years ago.

If you never watched it or heard of it, its on Youtube.

Just type: Randy Orton vs Wade Barrett stairs

and it should be the first video, if not. keep looking it might be the second or third video...

Anyway, RKO-flavored-skittles: this chapter is Wade being dominated. BUT, I promise next chapter Wade is going to be doing the dominating. (Think of it as a "revenge" of this chapter).

And for everyone else: send any requests to me. ANYTHING. And i'll do it for you...

**WARNING: ***Dub-con/non-con (whatever you call it) *M/M "rape" *violence *sadism

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Randy or Wade (obviously), I dont own WWE (my last name aint McMahon and I'm not married yet, so...)**

**I just own the plot**

* * *

**IV. ELEVATOR**

The rivalry was firing up!

The battle was getting heated and out of hand.

It's like watching a lion and a tiger rumble.

I'm battling Wade Barrett right now and shit was blown over board.

We are beating each other around the whole stadium- Hell, even the audience isn't safe.

He's throwing punches.

I'm throwing punches.

He's throwing kicks.

I'm throwing kicks.

Things are going crazy.

The damned motherfucker keeps running from me and the voices in my head are screaming.

We're throwing each other into tables and walls; the janitor is going to have a long night.

He's running away from me again.

Towards the elevator.

The people already in the elevator sees usin the middle of our brawl and almost everyone runs, except for the idiots still in there.

Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. The. Way!

Wade and I are now alone in the elevator.

We're throwing punches at each other then I headbutt him and try to smash his dumbass head through the thick walls of the elevator- unfortunately didn't work.

I got him onto the floor and started to throw punches to his head over and over again. At the moment, I am raging! I want to beat his head in!

I have a hundred voices in my head screaming: "Beat that piece of shit."

But there was one voice that grew louder than the crowd in my head.

**_"Humiliate him."_**

The voice grew louder and louder- it was screaming in my head.

I smirked at the thought.

"I'm gonna to win this battle- One way or _another._"

Hitting the emergency stop button, I started to rub the bulge on the front of my tights against his face.

"You like that you stupid cunt?"

Wade tried to push away but I was too strong for him.

I was hardening against his cheek.

"You know what Wade? Since your mouth got you into this mess, your mouth should fix it."

I pulled down my tights and tried to jam my cock down Wade's throat but Wade kept turning his had to the side.

At this point, I didn't give a fuck about the camera rolling inside the confined space- it actually turned me on more.

Millions of people watching Wade Barrett being humiliated like the dumb whore he is.

Barrett tightened his lips together so I wouldn't be able insert myself into his dirty throat.

I punch his nose and about 2 minutes later, he opens his mouth, desperate for air. But unfortunately for him, I slide myself between his lips.

"You bite down on me and I'll rip your arm right out of the socket."

I can see in Wade Wade's eyes that he knew I was serious and he knew I could do it.

He knows if he's permanently damaged he'll be forced to retire before he could ever be England's first World Champion.

Wade complied- Barely.

He laid there with his mouth opening- no bobbing, no sucking.

He just laid there with his eyes closed, letting me shove my cock into his mouth.

I pulled out and slapped his left cheek hard; his cheek having a perfect print of my hand.

"Suck. It."

Wade complied again, sucking and slightly bobbing his head up and down my length.

I threw my head back with my mouth open and eyes closed;_ I was loving this_. My hips bucking slightly, causing Wade to gag deliciously as my cock was slamming into the back of his throat.

I started to thrust with all my might into Wade's throat causing him to gag loudly, gasping for a single breath.

It felt so good- _so exhilarating._

I wanted more.

I needed more.

"Take off your tights."

I can see the blush that crept up Wade's neck; can see the fear in his eyes.

It aroused me more.

To see him obviously in fear- in terror of me.

It somehow made me painfully hard.

"Get your fucking wrestling tights off NOW!" I growled at him.

He hurriedly took off his tights without a word.

I can see how hard his cock was; the head leading of precum.

His eyes dodge mine but any idiot could see the arousal in his jade eyes.

"Get. Up."

He started to force himself up, but it was too slow for my liking.

I threw a hard punch to his jaw.

"Get up right the fuck now."

He gets up on to his feet in a second.

His face grew redder as he tried to cover up his manhood.

I chuckled at the sight.

He looks so titillatingly vulnerable.

"Put your hands to your sides."

He followed the order.

His face and cock redder than a pepper.

"Stroke yourself."

"Wha-"

"I said stroke yourself." I growled and gave him a deadly glare.

He started to stroke himself slowly.

I started to stroke myself also while watching him.

"Come on, do it faster."

Wade started to stroke himself in a steady pace.

His eyes closed in shame and he bit his lip hard, I guess to keep himself from crying.

Damn, I was so turned on.

"Turn around."

He slowly turned and he let out a shaky breath.

I get closer to him.

"Put your hands to the wall."

Barrett put two shaky hands against the hard elevator wall.

"Spread your legs."

He spread his legs open for me.

The sight before me was arousing, so agitative.

I smirked at the sight before me.

I just wanted to feast on him. His flesh. _His vulnerability._

I got down on my knees behind him and started to kiss up his legs.

I can visibly see his legs shaking.

I got to his well-shaped bum.

I spread it apart, forcing in a single finger without lube- without spit.

I could clearly feel he wasnt a virgin.

"So I was right, someone is a dirty little no-good slut."

I pull my finger out and gave his hole a single lick.

He whimpered but it was only for half a second.

But he clearly whimpered.

I hear a hiss above me, I'm guessing he bit his lip too hard.

I stand up to my feet and spit into my hand, rubbing it on my cock.

I quickly grab his hips then quickly thrust my whole length into him.

Wade screeched into the small room.

"Ooohh yeah, you like that little slut?"

Wade just tightened his lips together, but judging from his contoured face, he was in absolute pain.

I am not planning on slowly down, I don't care how unprepared his ass is.

I start to thrust faster into him as I jam 4 fingers into his mouth.

He chokes and gags while my fingers are touching the back of his used up throat.

I thrust harder and faster, he gags louder and louder.

His hands are no longer on the wall but now on my arm trying to haul my fingers out of his mouth.

"Don't even think about it slut."

I wrap my hand around his neck, squeezing tightly.

As he's gagging and wheezing more, I heard him... Sniffle...

"I smirked."

He's crying.

Wade Barrett is crying.

Wade Barrett, the badass British Bare Knuckle Fighter was crying.

It was such a turn on.

Right then and there, I'm cumming inside him.

After I ride out his orgasm, I pull out of him then put ok my trunks. Leaving Wade bruised, beaten, and filthy.

Deactivating the emergency stop button, I walk out of the elevator; smirking.

Not carrying of the disbelief and horror in the backstage crew's faces.

* * *

Next chapter: The Locker Rooms

Remember guys, send in any requests and I'll see you next time!


End file.
